The traditional wreath ring is typically a circular ring or crimped ring of metal wire stock or rod formed with selected diameters according to the desired size of the final wreath. The wreath ring may consist of a single wire ring, known as a single rail wreath ring or multiple rings spaced from each other by rigid wire links. The multiple rings are known as double rail or multi-rail wreath rings. A wreath is assembled by clamping or tying the stems of balsam fir tips or any other desired plant tips such as evergreen tips, holly tips, etc. to the basic frame provided by the wreath ring. Soft wire clamps or ties may be provided around the wreath ring for clamping over the stems so that the tips cover the preceding clamp. In this way the wreath ring itself and wire clamps or ties are not visible when the decorative wreath is completed.
A disadvantage of traditional wreath rings is that the metal rod frame or wire stock frame is not disposable with and as a part of the decorative wreath. For example decorative wreaths assembled on traditional wire stock wreath rings cannot be thrown in a chipper and cannot be recycled without disassembling the wreath. Both composting and combustion leave the metal frame of the original wreath ring.
In the prior art of wreath rings or frames, hollow cardboard cores have been developed for decorative and ornamental wreaths. However, such cardboard cores do not perform the function of traditional wire stock wreath rings. The Shalomith U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,314 describes an ornamental wreath with a cardboard core in the configuration of a ring or annulus with a hollow arched or semicircular cross section. Only a single layer of cardboard is shown. The arched core is in turn wrapped with decorative material and incorporates lights. It cannot function as a traditional wreath ring for clamping or tying the stems of plant tips to the central frame or core. The Buschman U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,358 also describes a hollow tubular wreath structure similar in appearance to the Shalomith ornamental wreath although the material from which it is constructed is not mentioned. The Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,717 describes a hollow cardboard frame similar to the Shalomith ornamental wreath as does the Barocas U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,173, the Alter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,537, and the Manson U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,357. In each of these examples the hollow arched or semicircular tubular cardboard frame or core has to be wrapped with decorative materials. In each instance the hollow cardboard core frame does not function in the manner of a traditional metal wire or rod frame.
The Glance U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,740 describes a ring mounting which is in the configuration of a flat disk with radial strips. Stems of plant tips are inserted under the radial strips. Alternatively the flat disks are formed with slots and plant tips are inserted in the slots. Two disks are secured only at their outer and inner peripheries to receive these stems and conceal them between the two disks. While the Glance disks may apparently be formed of cardboard, they do not function as traditional metal wire frame wreath rings.
The McCullen U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,848 describes another flat disk ring that can be made of "pasteboard" or wood and to which light sockets are secured by screws. The Bufton U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,948 describes an annular mold of metal screen material filled with paper pulp stock. After drying it is then dipped in hot wax to render it waterproof. Plant stems are apparently "thrust" into the paper pulp mass.